Popularmmos: JEN AND PAT PLAY HULLABALOO
by DJLaunchpadsonic
Summary: If your a popularmmos and gamingwithjen fan PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT ON THIS AS WELL AS HELPING ME SHOW THEM THIS SO THEY CAN PLAY IT IN A VLOG. Pat and jen play hullabaloo the 2003 game of the year by cranium ,a hasbro company.


Hey guys, DjLaunchpad-sonic here with another fanfic script based on my two favorite youtubers popularmmos and gaming with Jen!

Today, in the fanfic world (and hopefully some time in the future in an actual video irl) they will play a great board/electronic game called Hullabaloo, the 2003 game of the year by cranium, a hasbro company, and if you still don't know what the game is, all you do is go start on a purple pad and move from pad to pad until one is declared the winner, but you have to do all sorts of fun movements, whether it just be running, walking, spinning or jumping or even extending your arms out like and airplane and flying or running like sonic the hedgehog.

Ok, enough talking let's do this.

(Cue popularmmos intro)

(Pat and Jen are standing on purple cranium pads while pat holds the console that gives instructions on movement)

Pat: What's up dudes, it's pat and Welcome to another video!

Jen: hey guys!

Pat: so today, JB Bender (my YouTube username), your finally getting noticed by us, and we are playing the board game you sent us,

Pat and Jen: (together) HULLABALOO!

Pat: that's right, we have all these pads set up on the floor, but we have to start on those that have characters and are colored purple. Then we have to do weird movements like jumping to a red colored pad or spinning to the popcorn pad. After a few of these movements the console will yell "freeze" and lets us know if we touched a winning pad.

Jen: what if we aren't touching the winning pad?

Pat: we will do the winner's motions anyway

(Jen giggles)

So it will be an IRL Competition, me against Jen and the requester said theirs over Ten or more different cycles of motion so we will try to do as much as possible. Jen: we love you!

(Pat and Jen make heart motions with their hands)

Pat: yes we love every single one of you dudes, even if we don't get to your request right away but let's do it! And also leave a comment down below and me and Jen will try to reply to you as soon as we can.

So let me just turn on the console.

Console: Welcome to Crainium Hullabaloo! In this game, follow the directions, and stop moving when you hear freeze! If you touch the winning pad, you win!

Ready to play? Get on a purple crainium pad to start and remember more than one player can share the same pad!

Here we go!

(Music starts)

Console: get on a circle!

Pat: alright here's a circle

Jen: found a circle!

Console: move over to a green (pad)

Pat: so we have to find a green colored pad.

Jen: find it, there's one!

(They do as the console says)

Console: crawl to a yellow

(Jen laughs while pat and Jen crawl over to a yellow pad)

Console: sit down on, a triangle.

Pat: find a triangle

Jen: get there!

(They sit down then stand up)

Console: spin to (plays spinning sound) a blue (pad).

Pat: let's pinpoint the pad first so we don't bump into each other.

Jen: (spinning) Woohoo! (Laughs)

Pat: (Laughs along with her while spinning and falls onto the pad because of his socks)

Jen: are you ok?

Pat: oh I'm fine (stands up)

Console: move over to a square.

Jen: do we have to spin again?

Pat: no it just means you walk regularly.

Jen:ok.

(They do so)

Console: get on a yellow

Pat: COME ON FIND IT!

Jen: find it!

(They do so)

CONSOLE: FREEZE!!!!!

stay on that pad! Is anyone touching,(ice cream sound effect plays)- the ice cream?

Jen: OMG I GOT THE ICE CREAM! YAAAAAYYY!!!

Console: if you are, your a winner

Pat: congratulations Jen!

Console: winner, do a victory jump!

(A series of boing sound effects play)

Jen: YESS!! (Jumps into the air and high fives pat)

Jen: woo! (While jumping) I got the frog instincts in me again!

(They both laugh and Jen continues jumping and pat joins in until the boing sfx stop playing)

Pat: alright let's get on the purple pads again

Jen: ok!

Console: ready to play?

Get on a purple crainium pad to start! (They quickly get to a different pad)

Here we go!

(Music starts)

Console: get on a square

Pat: so we just walk to a square shaped pad.

Jen: square!

Console: move over to, a red!

Pat: find the

(With Jen: red!)

Console: spin to a yellow!

Jen: how much spinning are we gonna do- (laughing )

Pat: (laughing his butt off)

Console: stomp to a blue.

(Pat and Jen stomp to different blue pads)

Pat: moose movers is probably gonna animate this and show the house collapsing again.

Jen: *giggles*

Console: crawl to a green!

Jen: not again!!

(Pat and Jen laugh as they crawl around to a green)

Pat: now we stand up!

Console: get on a square!

Pat: come on find it!

Jen: walk there!Console: FREEZE!!!!

Stay on that pad!

Is anyone touching

(elephant sound effect) the elephant? If you are your a winner!

(Pat is standing on the elephant)

Pat: YES!! I WIN THIS ROUND!!! (Pat high fives Jen)

Console: Winner, Take a bow!

Pat: (Does a full dramatic theater style bow)

Console: ready to play? Get on a purple crainium pad to start! Here we go!

(Music gets faster)

Console: bounce to- (bounce sfx) a food (pad)

Pat andJen: JUUUUUMPPPP!! (They jump to different food pads Slight off balance landing but they regain balance on their pad )

Pat: oh man I almost forgot more than one player can share the same pad!

Console: zoom to- a circle!

Pat: RUN REALLY FAST!!!

Jen: GOTTA GO FAST!!! GOTTA GO FAST!!!! GOTTA GO FASTER FASTER FASTER FASTER

Console: put your knee on an animal- AND pretend you are the animal.

(Pats on a lion jens on a cat)

Pat: RAWR!!! Uh oh I think I broke the camera mi.

(Jens about to meow when cloud comes in and actually meows)

Pat: THE SAVAGE KNOWS!

Console: sit down on a blue!

(Pat and Jen sit down on different blue pads)

Console: move in SLOOOWWWWW MOTIOOOON TO a square.

Pat: (imitating jens character from don't play tag with creepers) OOookkaaayyy!!!

Jen: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH!

Console: walk on your tiptoes to a triangle

(Pat and Jen walk to the same triangle)

Console: FREEZE!!!!

Stay on that pad!

Is anyone touching (monkey sound) the chimpanzee?

Pat and Jen: YES! Console: if you are, your a winner

(Pat and Jen jump around and turn off the console)

Pat: sadly dudes that's the end.

But be sure to leave a comment, like, subscribe and we will see you next time.

Jen: see ya guys!

(And that's the end)


End file.
